whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Orszak
Yankovsky Lev Sergeyevich, (Янковский Лев Сергеевич''' in Russian'), or known as '''Jack Orszak' is one of the recurring characters in Whitmore, later becoming an ally of the Whitmore Gang. Jack is a dangerous and deadly trained mercenary, paid by an Unknown source to eliminate all the supernatural creatures residing in Whitmore. The first time he makes an appearance it shows him in confinement at Pyreford Heights Prison. He does well in the prison and behaves nicely. He gets scheduled to a transfer, to solitary confinement at another facility. He questions why he is being transferred yet the guards don't answer him. The transfer goes wrong and he later awakens involuntarily as a volunteer during a procedure for the Secret Hybrid Program. He gets force-fed human blood and after getting dosed with a hybrid-mixture Jack's eyes turn unnaturally icy blue, and he gets enhanced powers. It is unknown what exactly Jack turned into, but it was a supernatural creature or more than just one. It made him powerful and even more dangerous than what he was before his transformation. He is the son of an unknown father and an unknown mother, it is unknown if he had any siblings. His past is relatively unknown and it doesn't seem like he likes to share much of it with others, excluding the fact that he has had immense training. Phoenix was born in Argos, Greece in 1458 B.C., this makes him 3476 years old in present time. His family consisted of a father, a mother and it was unknown if he had any siblings. He was the oldest child in the family. His family resided in a village in Argos. One night Phoenix woke up to the smell of smoke and the screams of villagers, he noticed that the village was on fire and tried to wake up his family. However the fire was too strong and had polluted their lungs already. He and his family died in the village fire, burning to death of the flames. Yet Phoenix survived the fire, as if the flames hadn't effected him at all, he was reborn and had become a vessel for a hellhound and a phoenix. He was reborn as a hybrid that was immortal. Phoenix, of course, did not know that. His history after his death is unknown, but at some point between the centuries, he took on the alias "Phoenix Walter", his Greek last name is unknown. When Phoenix did first arrived in Whitmore his supernatural side was a complete myth and unknown to the Whitmore Gang. Even Sebastian had no idea such a thing like a hybrid between a hellhound and a phoenix could exist, a hellhound and a phoenix too. Which made it difficult for the Whitmore Gang to know if he was a threat or not. Personality Phoenix seems to be more quiet than most people, more of an observerer. He can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very different mindset from his time of living as a supernatural creature of centuries. However, he is shown to be a polite, reserved, good, charming and gallant man. He is a natural scholar and avid reader, and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics. Phoenix is a loyal and brave man, an honest person and a good fighter. He firmly believes in the duty of protecting the supernatural from the mundane and is eager to test his own value. Phoenix shares a disclosed friendship with Mason, who he has been allies with since his rebirth. He holds a mostly serious demeanour, he is still shown to retain a sense of humor. His sense of humor can also be dry at times. Phoenix has a photographic memory and can remember his own death as he was burned alive. He often feels resentful for not being able to save his family nor his own village. Phoenix is also proven to be selfless and would sacrifice himself for the sake of someone threatening the supernatural as he is the guardian of the supernatural. While training with the La Confrérie de vampire de Chasseur, he picked up some personality traits from the other members. His demeanour changed completely, as if he became a new person. Trivia * He drives a 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman. * He shares similarities to Vasilisa. - They both have an alias name that they picked up during their lives. Vasilisa's is Vasilisa Hood and Phoenix's is Phoenix Walter. - They were both a threat to the Whitmore Gang at first. - They have both been an Antagonist. - They were both born and from are Argos, Greece. - Both of their birthdays are unknown. - They both had a tragic death. - Everyone in their family is dead. - They both moved to Whitmore for the same reason, they felt drawn to the town for its supernatural aura. *He shares similarities to Katherine Pierce, Cain and Sebastian Walker, Bill Maddox and Athena Blue. - They have an alias name that they picked up during their lives. (Katherine, Cain, Sebastian, Bill and Athena) - They were a threat to the Whitmore Gang at first. (Bill, Athena and Sebastian) - They have been an Antagonist. (Katherine, Sebastian and Cain) - They are not from Whitmore and originate from different countries in Europe. (Cain, Sebastian, Katherine, Athena) * He has a form of survivor's guilt, after surviving a fire that killed a whole village. Appearance Jack is very handsome despite his scarred apperance, standing 6'0" in height with a well-built, toned physique. His physical appearance is of around a 23-25 year old despite being 3276. Phoenix has a slight tan complexion with warm undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a carved jawline. He has dark auburn hair and gets agitated when people say he has ginger hair, and is usually styled in a casual disarray with his bangs hanging low over his forehead, yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense light brown eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, and a "mysterious" gaze, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. Mason also called him an "eternal stud". Phoenix's clothing style usually favours darker clothing; black sweaters, t-shirts and boots or sneakers underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colours. On special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedo's and dress shoes. Powers and abilities Quotes "Who's the hunger games hunk?" "Okay. I get it. Because my name is Finnick, very funny." Name The meaning of Yankovsky is unknown. Historically, surnames evolved as a way to sort people into groups - by occupation, place of origin, clan affiliation, patronage, parentage, adoption, and even physical characteristics (like red hair). Many of the modern surnames in the dictionary can be traced back to Britain and Ireland. The Russian origin of Lev means "heart; lion". Sergeyevich is a Russian name, and it is tradition in Russa to give a baby's middle name by the father's name plus a "-evich." In the name Sergeyevich's case, the name from which it is derived from is "Sergei," which in turn is derived from the Latin named "Sergio," which means servant, or attendant. In this sense it is Yankovsky's last name instead of his middle name. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Phoenix Category:Hellhound Category:Walter Family